robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Raizer Blade
Raizer Blade was a competitor from the third and fourth series of Robot Wars, the second entry from Team Kill Dozer. A basic plough-shaped design, it had a very reptilian paint-job made from aluminium and steel, and had a large four-bar lifting arm as its main weapon running at 2400lb per square inch and could pull a Ford Granada, which, coincidentally, uses the same AVS pump used to power the lifter. The main drive was powered by hydraulics from a saloon car system. It also had a rear weapon; in Series 3, it was a petrol powered chainsaw, whilst a bludgeoning spike (called the Crucifix of Doom by the team) replaced this in Series 4 (in Series 3 it was an interchangeable backup weapon should there be problems with the chainsaw). Raizer Blade managed to make the heat final of Series 4, losing to Hypno-Disc. Coincidentally, in the two series that Raizer Blade competed in, they competed in the first and last heat. The team also entered Series 2 with Kill Dozer. Robot History Series 3 Raizer Blade was by far the quicker robot in its first battle against Red Dragon. It had the upper hand until it was ambushed by Sir Killalot and Sergeant Bash. It went through after Red Dragon broke down and was pitted by Killalot. In the second match against Suicidal Tendencies, it started the quicker again and it was an even fight until one of Suicidal Tendencies' tracks broke. Raizer Blade pushed it towards the pit, but mistimed its shove and drove slightly in itself. It couldn't get away, but Sir Killalot, trying to nudge it in, inadvertently set it free. The fight ended in a judge's decision which Suicidal Tendencies controversially won, with the lack of control showed by Raizer Blade as a key factor in its loss. Series 4 In the Eliminator, the team were drawn against the 2nd seed Hypno-Disc and The Predator. The team nearly succeeded in flipping Hypno-Disc, and went through after The Predator's batteries were ripped out. However, it suffered significant damage, as it was spinning in circles for much of the fight and ground to a halt by the end of it. In Round 2, it was put up against Terror-Bull. Terror-Bull steered around Raizer Blade for much of the fight as it was reluctant to get damaged. Terror-Bull's tail then caught fire and then became immobilised. Raizer Blade then faced Hypno-Disc again in the Heat Final, using Dead Metal's speed controllers, and was booed by the audience before the battle started, despite the mechanical problems it was suffering from. Hypno-Disc knocked out Raizer Blade with one hit, leaving it immobile against the arena wall flamethrowers, then Hypno-Disc came in again and rammed it from the side, breaking off one half of its armour. It was revealed later that Hypno-Disc and Raizer Blade had a Gentleman's Agreement that Hypno-Disc would be merciful and immobilise Raizer Blade with minimal damage. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 2: Entered with Kill Dozer *Series 3: Heat, Round 2 *Series 4: Heat Final *Series 5-7: Did not enter Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots that debuted in Series 3 Category:Robots from Hampshire Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots with Rear-Hinged Flipping Arms Category:Robots with Chainsaws Category:Robots from Cambridgeshire Category:Robots with Interchangeable Weapons Category:UK Heat Finalists